


Two>One

by qauux7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a little dark, might be super slow oops, slow-build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qauux7/pseuds/qauux7
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou is the delinquent while Yahaba is the knight in shining armor.But not really.Everyone has their own problems, their own sources of stress. And sometimes it can get overbearing.For these two boys, holding up their facades can get tiring when no one knows the real you.But in a flurry of events, they find themselves in each other and find that two is WAY better than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love this pairing so much and i've read like all the fic for them...sooo i made more content to satisfy myself lol  
> i hope i get their characters right though

Shoulders slumped, Kyoutani drudged his feet in the direction of his younger sister’s day care. Today was an exceptionally exhausting day. He just wanted to get home, flop on the bed, and not move for a year--maybe even 60, until he was old and wrinkly, and he didn’t have to work his ass off anymore. But of course that wasn’t an option, since that’s exactly how his old man acted and looked how well that turned out.

Kyoutani had to quit the volleyball team and find a job when he was a first year, since his dad wasted his days away throwing alcohol back. It wasn’t easy finding one at his age, and the permanent scowl etched on his face and his near nonexistent ability to communicate with other people didn’t help in the least. Bless the lord for the understanding Obaa-chan at the corner store. Too bad his customers weren’t as accommodating. Everyone knows customer service jobs are shit, but it was like everyone left their house today with a personal vendetta for Kyoutani. 

First, his teachers were getting on his case about sleeping in class. Honestly, as long as he got the grades, what’s the point? They weren’t even lecturing. It was such a waste of time if he couldn’t catch up on much needed sleep. No sleep equals grouchy, well grouchier, Kyoutani. Did they not see the Saint-Laurent bags dragging his eyes? Jesus. 

To make it even worse he dropped his karaage when he bumped into that prissy Yamaha (or whatever kid) with the fluffy hair. Okay, so who was he to judge? (especially him, who had his own, dreadfully wrong, rumors flying around Aoba Jousai). But with what he saw in his short time in the Seijoh Volleyball Club, that guy seemed to have his lips planted onto Trashykawa’s ass. His nose wrinkled at the thought. Point in case, his karaage hit the floor and his normally fast reflexes were deteriorated after staying up until 3 AM the night before doing homework, like the good student no one thought he was.

On top of  _ that _ , he heard word that Oikawa was looking for him. He’d heard enough “Kyoken-chans” to last him a lifetime. And so, the rest of his day was spent warily scoping the hallways to avoid the overzealous talking wig with legs. Needless to say, his skedaddled out of school as soon as the bell rang. He was hoping work would brighten his day even by just a speck. But no of course not, today was just National Be An Ass to Kyoutani Kentarou Day.

Upon arriving there was a long line extended out the store. What the fuck. This was a damn grocery store. One of many lining the streets. Turns out Baa-chan decided today was the perfect day to have a flash sale on radishes because they got an extra shipment that morning.  _ Why _ . With a sigh deep enough to reach the core of the Earth, he subsequently pushed into his impending death. Arms were flying everywhere, middle-aged women were shouting at each other and at him to bring out MORE RADISHES. He was  _ this  _ close to just chucking the radishes at their faces to get rid of them in a way he deemed satisfactory. Scratches were running up and down his arms as well as on his face from their vicious cat fights. Wow, he was already  _ so  _ excited about the rumors that were going to spread tomorrow about his so called “battle scars.”

After the dinner time rush, he could finally breathe in air without hair flying into his mouth with every inhale. And bless sweet old Baa-chan, who decided to close down right after. With a sigh of relief, he grunted a polite, well as polite as Kyoutani Kentarou can get, goodbye and began his trek to his sister’s day care. He was anticipating something happening to him on the walk. Maybe a bird would poop on his head, he would slip on a banana peel, or god forbid someone try to sell something to him. But it seems like with the only ounce of luck that day, he managed to avoid any other unfortunate event. 

“Nii-chan!” 

Upon turning the corner, a little blob in a Godzilla kigurumi rushed over, stopping only when it hit his legs, enveloping its short arms around him.

“Hey Hana, how was your day?” he grumbled as he leaned over to return the hug with one arm.

“It was great! Jun-chan shared some of his chocolate pudding with me. And today I played Godzilla with the class and I was all ROAR and BAM while everyone else ran away like AHH,” Hana continued to chatter excitedly as they began walking home. Kyoutani offered a grunt every once in awhile to let her know he was still listening.

“And then Sensei told us to draw our families. Look!” 

Hana pulled up her drawing and pointed out a little girl with moon buns holding hands with a taller boy with yellow hair and lined eyes. She also drew their corgi, Pickle, and their dad. Everyone was holding hands. It was a happy pictures with rainbows and sunshine, but Kyoutani’s frowned deepened. She was still too young to realize that their dad was a good-for-nothing,  alcoholic, and emotionally abusive asshole. But for now, at least she was happy.

At that moment, a gust of wind blew the drawing out of her hand, fluttering into the middle of the street. Before he could react, she darted after it and into oncoming traffic. He dropped their belongings and chased after her. A car was barreling towards them. He willed his burning legs to push harder. 

_ Come on.  _

Arms outstretched. He reached for any part of her to yank back towards him, squinting as the car’s headlights became increasingly blinding. Then, his heart stuttered when she vanished from his sight. 

HONK HONK.

“HANA!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little shorter
> 
> i probably won't be that consistent with updates, but I made sure to finish writing a few before I published so I don't fall behind :)
> 
> lmk what you think in the comments!!

The pressure was becoming increasingly unbearable. What with school, his parents, the team--just everything and nothing. He desperately needed a release, and he knew today would be one of those days. He was so  _ so _ tired. So far he had been able to hide it well, even from Oikawa’s freakish, ET-mind reading perception skills. To everyone, he was the prim and proper Yahaba Shigeru. He was nothing short of perfection, but Yahaba was tired of keeping up appearances. He was tired of meeting everyone’s expectations. But, it was too late to stop now. After all these years of hiding under this facade, he simply didn’t know how to let go of the flashing smile that adorned his face 24/7. Even Watari barely saw past his mask. Yahaba only broke down enough of his barrier to let Watari know he was different from everyone else. That’s it.

Bump. A sturdy body rammed into his shoulder, throwing him off kilter. Still lost in his thoughts, Yahaba offered a brief apology and continued his absentminded meandering to the rooftop. Upon hearing a frustrated growl, a flash of yellow forced its way into his thoughts, snapping him out of his reverie. Oh shit. It was Kyoutani. He whirled around to offer a more sincere apology, but the boy was already gone. Weird. He had already prepared for a fight, or a verbal spat at the least. Nothing. 

Just attributing it to an off day, Yahaba threw it into the back of his mind with the thousands of other memos he labeled “not needing immediate attention” to be sorted at a later time. Upon reaching the door to the rooftop, he sucked in a deep breath and adorned his signature smile. Then he opened the door.

…

Practice was killer today. His thighs were searing and that icky, sticky feeling of sweat making his clothes cling to his body with every heaving breath he took, combined with the unpleasant, suffocating heat that was emanating from his body was just too much. Yahaba’s nose wrinkled and his skin crawled. He was definitely ready to hop in the shower and clean himself off.

But of course today just had to be the day that Mizoguchi wanted to talk and talk until each hair follicle fell off their heads and turned into dust. He was sweaty and sticky and hot and about to burst in 

5...4...3...2…

”Okay. Good work today team! Rest up and be ready for some more training tomorrow. Dismissed,” Mizoguchi clapped. A loud “Osu!” echoed through the gym as the boys bowed and left to the locker rooms.  _ Thank God. _

He was so ready to get home. The only thing running through his mind was just throwing himself onto his bed and knocking out once he got home. Still in a daze, he was crossing a street when he heard a shout. Yahaba turned his head toward the disturbance, and saw a little girl about to get hit by a car. Without thinking he broke himself into a sprint and when he was within arms reach, he hurled himself toward her. He encircled his arms around her small body and braced for the hard impact of the sidewalk. Strangely, what he hit was much softer and warmer, yet still sturdy enough to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol told you it was short.  
> hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> will post again soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoutani felt like he was tackled by a 300 pound sumo wrestler. The wind had been knocked out of him and still there was an unbearable weight sitting atop his chest. He groaned, opening his eyes to see Hana sandwiched between him and a boy with fluffy, brown hair. Feeling Hana squeeze his shirt, he quickly scrambled up to let her breathe and check for any injuries.

“I’m okay!” she cried. Kyoutani breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tight to his chest. 

“Don’t ever do that again okay? You scared the crap outta me.” He felt her nod into his chest, arms reaching as far as they could around him.

The boy sat awkwardly on the side, scratching his cheek and watching the unusual display of gentleness from Kyoutani. 

“Well I’m glad you’re okay.” And he got up to leave, but then Hana grabbed his sleeve and told him to come over for dinner because she just has to pay back her hero.

Looking up, Kyoutani began to grunt his agreement until he recognized Yahaba and the sound died in his throat. Yahaba tried to decline, himself being uncomfortable in Kyoutani’s prescence. Shaking his head lightly, Kyoutani regained his ability to speak and reluctantly invited Yahaba over. After all, he was raised to be a polite boy. 

“No really, it’s fine. It was nothing. Just stay out of trouble next time okay?” Yahaba continued to try to dismiss himself. He turned to walk away but Kyoutani growled and yanked at his wrist. Yahaba was limping. There was no way Kyoutani was going to let him go home like this no matter how much he disliked him.

…

Yahaba was sitting inside Kyoutani’s bathroom while Kyoutani wrapped his ankle and his little sister pet his hair to take his mind off the pain. How did he get here? When Kyoutani finished up he let out a satisfied grunt and pat his leg.

Guess that was his cue to get up. As he was pulling himself up using the counter, Kyoutani’s little sister grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen and ushered him under the kotatsu. Really the pair were like a whirlwind, sweeping him this way and that way. As Kyoutani was cooking dinner, Hana, whose name he finally learned, pulled out her coloring materials to pass the time. She offered some to Yahaba. He was ashamed to say that he was doing the motions, nodding along and offering a noise of agreement when it seemed necessary. Really he was still in a daze after the events of the long day and he wasn't up to impressing anyone, even if that little someone was the cutest little Godzilla-chan he had ever seen. 

“Oi Creampuff, hope you like Hamburg steak cuz that’s all we got”

Yahaba snapped out of his reverie. “What did you just call me?” 

“Nothing, Shi-chan” Kyoutani smirked. Although he was still irked, Yahaba decided to let it go. He had more control of himself than that. But for some reason or another Kyoutani always managed to get under his skin. Even worse was that Hana-chan was particularly fond of the nickname. 

Dinner wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Hana-chan acted as a very nice buffer. He even found himself chuckling a little during the night. He begrudgingly admitted that Kyoutani was a good cook, but of course he would never tell Kyoutani that even if someone threatened to shave his head bald. But it would suffice to say that Yahaba enjoyed himself thoroughly. More than he had in awhile.

After helping clean up and bidding Hana goodbye (after Kyoutani reminded her to lock the door right after they left and rehearsed their emergency plan 3 times), the two set out to walk to Yahaba’s house. Now he had tried to convince the other boy that he could make it on his own, but Kyoutani was stubborn. Even more than himself and no amount of whining or reassurance would make him budge. 

So the boys silently walked home. Not exactly in a comfortable silence but also not unbearable. Yahaba let his mind wander. For all his pent up “I’m emo nobody talk to me” rage, Kyoutani was an okay guy. Obviously his little angel of a sister treasured him, and Kyoutani was nice enough to patch him up and cook dinner for him. So why the heck was he so rude to Oikawa-san? Yahaba would never understand. 

Just then he felt fingers wrap around his wrist and suddenly his body was being jerked back into a sturdy body.

“Oi what was that for?” he complained.

“You almost walked into a pole, dumbass. Watch where you’re going.” Kyoutani grunted.

“Oh, thanks..” Yahaba scratched his head, embarrassed. He stared at Kyoutani’s side profile. He was actually kinda cute. Nice jawline. Sharp eyes accented with, was that eyeliner? Oh my god it was. That’s kinda hot. Then he saw it. Kyoutani’s ears were pierced. In multiple places. His heart skipped a beat and he thought he was going to die. Just then Kyoutani whipped his head around asked what he was staring at, with his ears burning pink. Cute.

Fuck. He was on to him. His mind was a mess as he tried to come up with an appropriate excuse. Should he say Kyoutani had something on his face? No, too obvious. Then he remembered the warm heat around his wrist.

“So...are you going to let go of my wrist now?”

Kyoutani threw his arm back at him with a huff and stalked off. What the heck, he didn’t think he was that gross. He took back everything he just thought about Kyoutani being cute. Fuck him and his stupid pierced ears and lined eyes. 

It wasn’t that big of a deal, but it had been a long day and at this point he just wasn’t having it. Yahaba stomped after him, kicking the back of his knee for good measure as he passed him. When he heard Kyoutani do a sharp intake he knew he was in for it. 

Without looking back, Yahaba broke into a sprint with Kyoutani hot on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to space out what I already had, but that's the last of my reserves lol.  
> I'll do my best to finish up quick. Expect the next update in like 2 weeks (hopefully??)  
> I have an idea of where I wanna go with the story, just got a little writer's block.  
> It should be done soon though :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and lmk what you think in the comments!!


	4. doki doki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys learn a little more about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo.....*cue embarrassed laughter*  
> long time no see you guys!!!  
> I finished a whole chapter in one go, cuz I felt bad.   
> The HQ hype is probably over already, but for those who are still following this story, this is for you!!! (As an avid reader, I know the pain of an unfinished fic, so I will do my very, very best to complete this).

When they came back to school, the two weren’t exactly friends but they did acknowledge each others presence, whether it was a head nod or just a raised brow as they passed by each other in the hall ways. But that was it. Everything else was like normal. 

Kentarou couldn't deny that he was curious about the other boy. For all his smiles and easy attitude, something seemed off about him. Sometimes he imagined that he could catch a flicker of strength as sturdy as the Earth itself in Yahaba's eyes, but he would blink and it was gone--replaced by the quiet stillness of a lake. However captivated he was not, (Kyoutani would deny his attraction until the day he willingly grew his hair out) Kyoutani simply didn't have the time to spare the other boy much thought. Until he was filling Kyoutani's whole head.

Alarms were blaring in his head looking at the other boy leaning over the bridge rails. He didn't even have to think, feet slapping against the ground, before he grabbed Yahaba's collar, yanking him into Kyoutani's sturdy frame. 

"What were you doing?" he growled, out of breath.

Yahaba turned slow, eyes wide, back pressed against Kyoutani's chest. Kyoutani could feel Yahaba's back rise with each inhale he took and his ear tinged pink at the thought of their proximity. His eyes flickered down to Kyoutani's lips and back up into the other's eyes so fast that Kyoutani wasn't sure it had happened at all.

"There's a puppy drowning," he stuttered frantically, confused.

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Embarrassed, Kyoutani ducked his head and quickly shoved the other boy from him before shucking his jacket and leaping over the bridge. Yahaba let out an aborted sound of surprise before gathering their things and running down to the banks to help. 

By the time they had manage to save the puppy and rub him dry with Kyoutani's jacket, the sky was fading into a pretty cotton candy pink and blue. 

"So uh. Now what?" Yahaba scratched his head, feeling awkward and unsure of how to proceed.

"You should take him to a vet, but before that he's gonna need food, a collar, and a bed." Kyoutani listed.

"Uh, do you have time today? It's just you seem to know what you're doing and I've never had a dog before. But it's totally okay if you have like work or something or have to go home to your sister, I can research it myself. Thanks for today, I guess, so-" Yahaba rambled, eyes not quite looking at Kyoutani. It was cute.

Kyoutani huffed. "I have time. I'll go with you to get the things and help you set up."

Yahaba breathed a sigh of relief, and the boys set on their way. The walk was quiet, but Kyoutani didn't feel the need to fill the silence. Awkward silences were second nature to him at this point, and he could easily brush them aside. He was never really one for words anyways, but out of the corner of his eyes he could see Yahaba open his mouth every once in awhile like he had something to say, only to shut it quickly after and shake his head. He looked like a goldfish, Kyoutani thought. His lips threatened to quirk up at the amusing comparison. By the fifth time, Kyoutani just let out an exasperated sigh and told the other boy to spit it out.

"It's just--what was that...earlier? Why were you so you know" he waved his arms around, not finding the right word to describe the weirdness that went down by the bridge.

Kyoutani tensed for a second, thinking through the consuming terror that flashed through his mind when he had seen Yahaba leaned over the rails and shook his head.

"Why are you always playing hero?" he grumbled softly instead.

That look he could've sworn he saw in Yahaba's eyes before, of solidity, flashed at Kyoutani for another second. But this time it left his heart a little bruised. Upon closer inspection, the fortitude he thought he saw before looked more a broken vase glued together haphazardly. Yahaba had this lost, fragile look in his eyes like his world had crumbled. But like before, with a blink it was gone and replaced with a carefully constructed look of nonchalance and a smug grin. 

That dull pulsing of curiosity bubbled up into his chest again, wanting to ask, but Kyoutani let it go with a short breath. It wasn't his place to pry. And just like that, the two slipped into an easy silence. A feeling of soft comraderie settled over the two boys, in the unsaid hurts that plagued their hearts deep within. 

…

"No one's home," Yahaba announced as he held the door open for Kyoutani, who was holding the supplies and the puppy in his strong arms (gained from lifting boxes of produce everyday at his job). Kyoutani noticed how the other boy's voice seemed to echo and frowned at the thought of living in an empty house of this size. He snuck a glance at the other boy, who for all his effort still seemed so lonely--if the way his arms softly curled against himself, like he was trying to hold himself together, were anything to go by. Kyoutani suprised himself with how glad he felt to be there for the other boy, even if it would be just for a short time.

As the were setting up the puppy corner (as Yahaba liked to call it) in Yahaba's room, Kyoutani saw a notebook laying in a way that was forcibly casual under Yahaba's bed. But he shrugged and thought nothing else of it. He didn't really care enough to snoop through the other's stuff. But with a shout, a high yip, and a flurry of bodies and limbs, the notebook was revealed to be a sketchbook. 

"You draw?" Kyoutani asked, awed. He stared at the intricate black lines that drew a majestic eagle.

"It's nothing!" Yahaba squeaked, "The puppy needs a bath!" He rushed to shut the book and slide it even further under his bed before he plucked the little fluffball out of Kyoutani's arms and scurried to the bathroom. Kyoutani made his way over to the bathroom, unhurried. When he got there, he saw that the other boy still had his face flushed as he worked suds into the puppy's fur. 

Kyoutani knelt next to him, silently pondering. "I bake."

How they got to the point where Yahaba understood that Kyoutani was trying to comfort him with two words, the boys would never know.

"That's not even that bad. You probably do it for Hana and I bet you're amazing at it anyways." Yahaba sputtered, still unwilling to meet Kyoutani's eyes.

A good thing too, as Kyoutani blushed rose, not expecting the praise (though spiteful).

"I can make you something sometime..." he shyly offered. He didn't even know why, they weren't exactly friends.

Yahaba grinned bright, forgetting his earlier embarrassment at the prospect of sweets.

"I like cream puffs."

"Of course you do." Kyoutani muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Yahaba huffed, affronted.

"'Cuz you look like one." Kyoutani smirked.

"Shut up." Yahaba glared pointedly. But then an evil smirked graced his lips and suddenly Kyoutani was sputtering, water dripping down his face. 

"Well you look like an oreo!" Yahaba shouted, victorious (because of course Yahaba always had to get the last word).

Oh it was  _ on. _ Scooping his hands, Kyoutani flung water at the other, who gaped increduosly before shooting the nozzle at Kyoutani. Not one to back down in a fight, Kyoutani lunged at the other, reaching for the nozzle. The fight ensued, with threats ripping out each boys mouth. It wasn't until they caught each other's eyes, both looking like a drowned rat, that they stopped. A moment of silence passed before peals of laughter exploded out of each of them. Delighted sounds from Yahaba mixed with Kyoutani's rough grumbles and filled the air.

Kyoutani sneaked a glance at the other boy, who looked genuinely happy. His mask was gone, eyes clearly reflecting elation. Yahaba was cute like this, Kyoutani thought. What the fuck. His eyes widened, as he quickly sobered up. Yahaba was  _ not  _ cute. 

Meanwhile, Yahaba was still clenching at his stomach as his laughter slowly dwindled, not noticing Kyoutani's internal freak out. He wiped his eyes and grabbed the puppy that got cleaned during the water wars, before beckoning Kyoutani over.

"Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes." He grinned, eyes closing. 

Kyoutani's heart buckled. Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about regular updates, but maybe once a month?!?!!   
> idk college just started up again, so there's that. but I have an outline of the whoooooole story so there's that too. don't give up hope on me, okay?  
> send me comments and messages to keep me motivated ;) ;) (double wink bitches)


	5. getting closer

He was enjoying lunch with Watari as always until a bag landed in his lap. Yahaba’s fried egg dropped from his chopstick as he froze in shock. Only one socially inept idiot would throw things at a person eating. Peering inside the bag, he found the clothes that he had lent Kyoutani a couple days back. Of course. A scowl adorned his face and curses prepared on the tip of his tongue for Kyoutani’s rudeness, but when he whipped his head around all the fight left Yahaba in a breath. 

First, there was the cute way Kyoutani was shuffling his feet as a soft thanks was muttered. But more importantly, was his split lip and how his knuckles were wrapped in bandages. Did he get into a fight? Even if they had recently gotten to know each other a little better, somehow Yahaba doubted that was the case. But this wasn’t the time and place for poking into it. Instead, he pulled the other boy into the seat next to him. 

“You haven’t eaten yet cuz you were looking for me huh? Here’s my number, text me next time.” He knew he was acting like they ate together casually and that was a little past their boundaries, but he hoped that the other boy would just take it in stride.

Kyoutani scoffed like he didn’t believe there would be a next time but Yahaba knew that it was too late to think of the other boy as just someone he knew in passing. So he just took the other boy’s phone out and put in his number. 

Watari watched the whole scene with a raised eyebrow as he ate his lunch. He didn’t say anything but Yahaba knew he would have to explain how he and Kyoutani went from not even talking to each other to fighting over food. 

…

“So…Shi-chan, what’s this I hear about you taming Kyouken-chan?” Oikawa had him backed up in a corner and those his words held a teasing tone, his eyes were much more intense. But Yahaba met the gaze with a defiant glare, chin tilted up.

“He gets this from you, Iwa-chan.” his captain whined. In the split second that Oikawa had looked away, Yahaba slipped under his arm. He was quickly double-teamed by Makki and Matsun sempais. 

“Ah ah ah.” They grinned. Ugh. Could this get any worse? He didn’t wanna have this talk when he wasn’t even sure where he lay with the other boy. As he was lamenting how to get out of this “intervention” Yahaba made eye contact with Kyoutani who had just rounded the corner. 

_ Help me.  _ He mouthed and immediately he could see the gears turning in the other’s brain. A loud bang resounded through the hallway, causing the upperclassmen to whip their heads towards the source. Kyoutani had kicked over a garbage can and Yahaba seized the chance to run in his direction, who took the cue to sprint as far away as possible. 

“This isn’t over!” Oikawa’s warning resounded. But when it reached their ears, the two were too far to care. When they had reached the gym, both boys collapsed in an attempt to catch their breaths. Yahaba turned to Kyoutani to see him sprawled on the ground and then breathy laughs sounded from both of their heaving lungs. Maybe Yahaba’s heart blipped a little from seeing the way Kyoutani’s canine teeth peeped from his mouth and how his eye slid shut in glee. But maybe it might have just been his heart stuttering from all the running that they just did. 

“Thanks.”

“It was nothin”

“Got work today?”

“Nah, just picking up Hana.”

“Let’s go?”

And the boys went, bumping into each other's shoulders and throwing elbows as they teased each other. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry for the short (and late!) update. tbh i forgot about this fic for awhile cuz of school and stuff. But since I posted this fic on here, I'm determined to finish it!!! expect a time skip in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please leave comments below (good or bad, i just wanna know what you guys think!) also updates will probably be random but i'll try to get them out asap :)


End file.
